Sherlock Blu Episode 3: Beware Of Music
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Episode 3, Blu and his gang must capture a billionaire while Pedro do not sing a pop song because he will make a billionaire become a psychopath.
1. Chapter 1: Debut Of Uron

At F.L.Y. headquarter, A mysterious note appear at the door.

Worker 1: Hey! Chief.  
>John: Yes?<br>Worker 1: There a note for you.  
>John: Let me see.<p>

John grab a note and he open the note.

Worker 1: What is S.A.C.D. means?  
>John: I don't know.<br>Blu: What gonna on here.  
>John: Blu, There a 4 letter saids S.A.C.D., do you know what is this?<br>Blu: Maybe it a hint by someone.  
>John: A hint, Never mind, Blu, you will disguise as a Billionaire named Kevin Bacon.<br>Blu: Kevin Bacon, the actor.  
>John: Yes, Jewel will disguise as a billionaire's wife named Mila Kunis.<br>Jewel: What?  
>John: Rafael will disguise as a billionaire's valet named Michael Caine.<br>Rafael: What?  
>John: Pedro and Nico will disguise as a billionaire's butler named Morgan Freeman and Liam Neeson.<br>Pedro and Nico: What?  
>John: Now! all 5, go!<br>All: Yes, Sir!

Blu and his gang travel to france to capture Uron.

Sam: We here, Paris.  
>Jewel: I always want to go Paris because i want spent time with my Blu.<br>Blu: Ah, Jewel.  
>Pedro: Paris? I ain't no classical guy!<br>French 1: Bonjour!  
>Pedro: What is Bonjour?<br>Blu: It means "Hello"! in french.  
>Pedro: Wait for a minute, If bonjour is hello's french word, Well how many there hello's language.<br>Blu: Enough!  
>Pedro: Sorry.<br>Blu: All of 4, You will go with me.  
>All: Okay!<p>

Blu and his gang walk to Uron's modern industrial Building.

Uron's security guard 1: Hey, Who are you?  
>Blu: My name is B... Kevin Bacon.<br>Uron's security guard 2: What kind of an actor name.  
>Blu: I am an owner of Weapon industrial.<br>Uron's security guard 3: Okay, Hey Uron (Talking in speaker).  
>Uron (Talking in speaker): Yes.<br>Uron's security guard 3: This fellow, who is an owner of weapon industrial and he want to see you.  
>Uron: Okay, sent him to my penthouse.<br>Uron's security guard 3: Okay, He want you to go his penthouse.  
>Blu: Thank you.<p>

Blu and his gang arrived at Uron's penthouse.

Uron: Welcome, My friend.  
>Blu: Nice to meet you, Uron.<br>Uron: Oh, Kevin Bacon, You got a beautiful wife that you have.  
>Blu: Thank you and her name is Mila Kunis.<br>Jewel: Nice to meet you Uron and thank you.  
>Uron: You welcome and Great Name!<br>Blu: This is my servent, Michael Caine, my valet, Morgan Freeman and Liam Neeson, My 2 butler.  
>Uron: You guy are awesome!<br>All: Thank you!  
>Uron: You welcome!<br>Blu: Hey, Uron, you are a good lion that i ever see.  
>Uron: Thank you!<br>Blu: Uron, We are leaving now and goodbye.  
>Uron: Come back again.<p>

Blu see Uron's evil eye and have suspect on him

Blu: John! What the hell! You got us a wrong criminal!  
>John: Blu, That Uron is not nice, He is a psychopath.<br>Blu: What you means?  
>John: In outside, Uron is nice but Inside, He is a monster.<br>Blu: How he can be a psychopath?  
>John: He can only to be psychopath if he hear a pop song, Which happen to be Pedro.<br>Pedro: Me?  
>John: Yes you, But yoy must stop singing that Samba song for rest of day.<br>Pedro: Okay, But why he doesn't like pop song.  
>John: Uron is a classical music type.<br>Pedro: I will stop singing samba.  
>John: See you tomorrow, Blu.<br>Blu: I will.

Meanwhile at unknown location of Poison Skull.

Figure: So, Uron will be psychopath if he listen pop song.  
>Liziarty: Yes, And we know Pedro sing pop song, So we decided to make Pedro sing a pop song.<br>Hellskull: That good idea, Mister?  
>Figure: Yeah that actually good idea.<p>

Liziarty, Hellskull, and Figure laugh.

To be continued.

I hope you like this story, And i use Kevin Bacon because Uron is voice by Kevin Bacon.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, Pedro

At F.L.Y. French lab

Pedro: Hey Guy! Guess who is in Paris.  
>All: Who?<br>Pedro: Abby Kat!  
>John: Oh no, You means a pop singer who is in paris?<br>Pedro: Yes!  
>John: Blu! You must stop Abby from singing pop song that will unleased Uron's monster.<br>Blu: Okay! I will go to Uron to make sure that he doesn't listen pop song.  
>John: Okay but take other to make sure that Uron will attack you.<p>

Blu go to Uron's penthouse.

Uron: Hey, My friend, how is gonna?  
>Blu: Good, But Uron, I got a question for you.<br>Uron: Okay. Blow away.  
>Blu: Why you don't like pop song?<br>Uron: Blu, Ever since that no good Justin Bieber have releashed that horror pop song, and i begin turning into a monster.  
>Blu: Okay then.<p>

Blu and his gang walk away and they go to Abby Kat's concert.

Blu: Hey, I am billionaire and i want to talked Abby.  
>Abby's security guard 1: No one will see Ms. Kat<br>Blu: Fine, I guess Abby will be sue by me.  
>Abby Kat: What? Guard! let them through.<br>Both: Yes, Ms. Kat.

Blu and his gang walk to Abby's makeup room.

Blu: So, Abby, You must cancell your concert.  
>Abby Kat: What you means?<br>Blu: I means that someone will kill you if you singing a pop song.  
>Abby Kat: Don't worry, I am sure that no one will kill me<p>

Meanwhile.

Uron was walking to get his watch back but all sudden he hears a pop song, "Firework" by Katy Perry.

Uron: Oh no, Not again! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

But it was too late.

Uron: Did you miss me, I hears a pop song again.

Uron punch a radio.

Uron: Destroying a pop singer and people who like pop song!

French running for Uron's monster form.

Meanwhile.

Blu: Look, Abby, Please, Cance-  
>John: Blu!<br>Blu: Yes John?  
>John: Uron is attacking people.<br>Blu: What you means?  
>John: He hears a pop song and now he is a monster, And he gonna to kill some people who like pop song!<br>Blu: I will be there, Look Abby, We like to chat but we got a business meeting with a weapon company.  
>Abby Kat: Okay bye!<p>

Blu and his gang are rushing to stop Uron.

Blu: Uron, It me, Kevin Bacon.

But Uron didn't respond and he begin to target Pedro.

Uron: Destroyed that red one who is responsible for making a horror pop song!  
>Pedro: Oh no.<br>Nico: Run Pedro!, Run!

Pedro begin to run while Uron is chasing him.

Uron: I will kill you.

Uron using his fire breating to burn Pedro.

Pedro: OW! Now he got a fire breating power!  
>Uron: Not enough, How about this.<p>

Uron using his Ice breezing to froze Pedro.

Pedro: I am so cold, He got 2 power!  
>Uron: Okay, I will give you this.<p>

Uron using his thunder lightning to struck Pedro.

Pedro: OW! you struck my tail!  
>Uron: I will make you tail fell better.<br>Pedro: Really?  
>Uron: NO!<p>

Uron using his winding to Blow Pedro.

Pedro: Now, Uron what you did to my feather.  
>Uron: Enough! I will unleashed my power that you never forget!<p>

Uron unleashed the hole sucking power to eliminate Pedro.

Pedro: Guy! Help!  
>Nico: Pedro! Grab my wing!<p>

Pedro trying to hold Nico's wing but it was too late Pedro let go of Nico's wing.

Nico: PEDRO!

Pedro and some french was sucking into hole and disappear.

Blu: Oh no.

Meanwhile in unknown location of Poison Skull.

Liziarty: Hey, That Uron eliminate Pedro!  
>Hellskull: Yeah, That Uron will be unstoppable if he hear a pop song.<br>Figure: I guess Uron will not be capture.

Liziarty, Hellskull, and Figure celebrated about Uron's success.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: End Of Uron

At F.L.Y. french lab.

John: What happen?  
>Nico: That Uron suck my best friend into a hole, (Cries)<br>Blu: Yeah, It my fault for not saving him  
>John: Don't worry, I sent Rachel to find a sage that will bring Pedro back, Rachel did you it?<br>Rachel: Yes, I found him.  
>John: Okay, You and other go to location of a sage.<br>All: Yes, Sir.

Blu and his gang arrived at Sage's shop.

Blu: There you are, Mom.  
>Rachel: Thank you, Azul.<br>Blu: My name is Blu, And don't call me Azul.  
>Sage: I heard that one of your friend was suck into hole.<br>Nico: Yes! Can you bring him back!  
>Sage: Take it easy, My friend.<br>Blu: So have can you stop Uron and bring Pedro back?  
>Sage: To only stop him is singing an classical song and you must use this.<br>Blu: What is it?  
>Sage: That a touch pen, That pen will make the hole back if you touch Uron's head.<br>Blu: Okay.

But radio station releashed and put song called "I am your girl" by Abby Kat.

Blu: Oh no! He is gonna eliminate Abby Kat  
>Sage: Hurry!<p>

Meanwhile

Uron: I heard an another pop song, Kill Abby Kat!

Uron running to kill Abby Kat, While Blu and his gang must stop him.

Blu: Hurry, Sam!  
>Sam: I try to!<br>Jewel: Make it faster or no food for you!  
>Sam: OKAY!<p>

Sam running faster, But Uron is at Abby Kat's concert.

Uron: There you are, Ms. Kat.  
>Abby Kat: What you want?<br>Uron: I will eliminate you, I will unleashed my ultimate power!

Uron unleashed his hole sucking power to eliminate Abby Kat.

Abby Kat: Help me!

But Blu and his gang was able on time.

Blu: Nico!  
>Nico: Yes Blu.<br>Blu: I want you to sing Bobby Darin "Don't rain on my parade"  
>Nico: What?<br>Blu: Just do it for Pedro.  
>Nico: FINE!<p>

_"_Hey, world, here I am...

Don't tell me not to fly,  
>I've simply got to...<br>If someone takes a spill...  
>It's me and not you.<br>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade...

All sudden Uron begin dance and begin to small and he begin to sing.

Don't tell me not to live,  
>Just sit and putter...<br>Life's candy and the sun is a ball of butter,  
>Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?<p>

I'm gonna march my band out,  
>I'll beat my drum...<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir...<br>Hey at least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
>So what? I didn't make it...<p>

But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection,  
>Or freckle on the nose of life's complexion...<br>The cinder of a shiny apple of its eye...  
>I gotta fly once,<br>I gotta try once,  
>Only can die once, right sir?<br>Ooh, love is juicy,  
>Juicy and you see,<br>I gotta have my bite, sir...

So get ready for me love,  
>'Cause I'm a-cummer'<br>I simply gotta march,  
>My heart's a drummer...<br>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade...

I gotta fly once,  
>I gotta try once,<br>Only can die once, right sir?  
>Ooh, love is juicy,<br>Juicy and you see,  
>I gotta have my bite, sir...<p>

Mmm...Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a-cummer'  
>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer...<br>Nobody...I said nobody...  
>Nobody had better rain on my parade!"<p>

Uron: Nobody had better rain on my parade!

But Uron is quickly arrest by John.

John: You under arrest for kidnapped people.  
>Uron: What? I am billionaire!<br>Blu: Oh! By the way, My name is not Kevin Bacon, My name is Sherlock Blu.  
>Uron: Curse you!<br>Blu: And you know what is it?  
>Uron: That a pen.<br>Blu: Is it a normal pen, This is a magical pen.  
>Uron: Ha ha ha ha.<p>

Blu touch Uron's head and the hole sudden reappear and all of people including Pedro have falling.

Pedro: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
>Nico: Pedro! I will grab you!<p>

Nico grab Pedro.

Nico: Hello Pedro.  
>Pedro: Let me go.<p>

Nico drop Pedro.

Blu: Hey, Pedro you back!

Blu and his gang was to see Pedro again.

Jewel: Hey, Pedro, What is like in that hole.  
>Pedro: Well, Me and other was in classical clothes and we were at classical hotel and we listen all classical song and all of sudden, That hole is open and they grab us.<br>Rafael: Wow, That sound a nightmare.  
>Pedro: Yes, That is my nightmare.<br>Nico: I glad that my best friend is back.  
>Pedro: Me too.<p>

Pedro and Nico are hugging each other, And they did not know that Uron call them gay.

Uron: Is that 2 Gay guy?  
>Both: We are not Gay!<br>Uron: Sorry.  
>John: You coming with me, Uron.<br>Uron: What?

Judge sentenced Uron to life in Mars way-maximum prison.

Uron: You know i am also a lawyer, I will sue you and that Sherlock Blu

Cops ignore his plan, they pushed him to cell with his cellmates

Uron: hello Henry and Edward.  
>Both: Hello Jack.<br>Uron: So what gonna on here?  
>Captain BlackParrot: We are gonna to be beat up about... NOW!<p>

Uron, Captain BlackParrot, and Bonny The Kid get beat up by an other criminal who got betrayed by them.

Uron:NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile

Abby Kat: Hey guy, I am sorry for not listen you, So thank you for saving my life.  
>Blu: Ah, Abby we are leaving and my name is not Kevin Bacon, My name is Blu.<br>Abby Kat: Bye Blu.

Blu and John invisgate Uron's penthouse.

Blu: I did not know that Uron is a gambler.  
>John: Me too, Wait for a minute.<p>

John notice a dice.

John: Hey, Blu!  
>Blu: Yes.<br>John: This dice is made by Bulldozer's Mafia casino, and Bulldozer The Tanker is an criminal who rob the bank and murdered his client.  
>Blu: Bulldozer The Tanker will be our fourth target.<br>John: You and your gang are gonna to Las Vegas and i have add your new member.  
>Blu: Who?<br>John: Luiz.

To be continued.


	4. Epilogue

At unknown location of Poison Skull

Liziarty: I guess that Uron didn't work out, Right boss?  
>Hellskull: Yeah, Boss<br>Figure: Let me give you something.

Figure hit Liziarty and Hellskull's head by a wrench.

Liziarty: Wait for a minute, That wrench says, it own by Sherlock Hol-  
>Figure: That no one, So who is our fourth?<br>Hellskull: We hired a criminal who is craziest and dangerous than other.  
>Figure: What his name?<br>Liziarty: His name is Bulldozer The Tanker.


End file.
